icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-24134478-20141229211918
Well well well.. This sure is interesting.. :p Love for Scorpio and Cancer " When Cancer and Scorpio make a love match, the resulting relationship draws together the energies of two emotionally intense Signs. Signs such as these often combine well, each partner’s strengths balancing the other’s weaknesses. These Signs feel a strong sexual attraction, and when they are together the temperature in the room tends to rise! Cancer and Scorpio have a great deal in common, and much potential to keep their relationship passionate and going strong. Cancer and Scorpio enjoy buying things together and creating a comfortable living space: Cancer craves security and Scorpio strives for power. Both occupy their minds with thoughts of domestic goods and resources, including stocks, bonds and inheritances. Since they are both concerned with the home and have fierce loyalties to the family group, Cancer and Scorpio complement each other well. They both see life as a passionate and deeply emotionally exercise of human connection. The Moon (Emotion) rules Cancer, while Mars (Passion) and Pluto (Power) both rule Scorpio. Thanks to Pluto’s powerful influence, this is an intense combination of Planets, but it’s also a good balance of masculine and feminine energy. These two Signs coming together form the basic foundation of human relationships — The Moon’s nurturing love and Mars’ ambition and passion. The Moon and Mars go well together; the Moon is about growth and rebirth, and Mars is about the passion of romance. Scorpio, influenced by that Martian energy, is smoldering and intense, and emotional Cancer is attracted to this intensity. In turn, Scorpio enjoys the adoration inherent to Moon-ruled, nurturing Cancer. Cancer and Scorpio are both Water Signs. Both are very deep Signs and, like the ocean, you can never really see to the bottom of these two. Scorpio and Cancer may draw further and further into themselves, then suddenly roar back with intimidating force. Loyalty is strong with this love match, thanks to their mutual desire for emotional security. But while Cancer fixes their emotional energy on the family and home, Scorpio focuses more on life’s nuances and undertones, the secrets behind other’s intentions, the power they can wield over other’s emotions. Scorpio can take Cancer on a journey beyond the literal surface of things, and Cancer’s expansive heart can open Scorpio up to their own emotions, teaching their Scorpio mate that feeling is nothing to fear. Additionally, Scorpio appreciates their Cancer mate’s practicality, and Cancer really enjoys Scorpio’s jealousy — it proves that Scorpio really loves and cherishes them. Cancer is a Cardinal Sign, and Scorpio is a Fixed Sign. Once this couple have a common wish, it will come true. However, if their opinions clash, look out! Cancer will be the first to instigate an argument and Scorpio the last to finish it. Cancer may seem to act as the dominant partner and manage to get their way more often, but that isn’t always the truth. Sometimes Scorpio won’t even agree to disagree, they just might pretend to give in. Neither Cancer nor Scorpio are beyond using emotional manipulation to get revenge. Rather than letting disagreements and bad feelings boil over, these love partners must discuss what’s truly important to them in order to reach an equitable compromise. Once Scorpio and Cancer learn to trust and believe in one another, they can achieve almost anything through sheer determination. This love relationship will only fail if the two partners truly cannot overcome their opinionated, stubborn sides. What’s the best thing about the Cancer-Scorpio love match? Their powerful teamwork when they agree on their goals. When Cancer realizes that Scorpio is there for the long haul and that the partnership is emotionally productive, this relationship can blossom. Their mutual determination makes theirs a relationship of formidable strength. "